


[Podfic] Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No by queenklu

by fire_juggler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—so Gracie puts this flower in my hair and she tells me I look pretty and if I love her I’ll wear it all day, and I think, Great, I think, Greatness, because this is my day off and no way would Steve McGarrett show up at my door on my day off, right, Steven?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No by queenklu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170332) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/aloha_aku_no-aloha_mai_no.mp3)

## Length:

01:09:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/aloha_aku_no-aloha_mai_no-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 66.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/aloha_aku_no-aloha_mai_no-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
